Daily Life
by Byakuzee
Summary: Attempted cute oneshots about the daily life of KHR characters. 1/12 Sushi Bonds: It was hard to believe how well they got along.


So carchier (CarlileLovesAnime), being the awesome person she is, made some really lovely ideas for oneshots.

I simply couldn't resist filling them and this was the result.

**The idea:** Squalo and Tsuyoshi meeting by chance and becoming buddies and drinking together and talking about Takeshi with each other.

**Title:** Sushi Bonds.  
**Rating: **T.  
**Characters: **Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Squalo.  
**Timeline: **One year later.  
**Summary: **It was hard to believe how well they got along.

* * *

**Daily Life**

Sushi Bonds

* * *

Squalo wasn't known for being subtle at all, so one would expect for him to come after busting the Takesushi restaurant's doors open, shouting his signature, "VOI!"

Though the brat, Takeshi, wasn't there.

Instead, there was only an older man who looked like him there. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Yamamoto Takeshi," Squalo answered impatiently, annoyed that he has to look for him now.

The man blinked and then looked at him, confused. "My son? What do you want from him?"

Raising an eyebrow at the new information, _so this is the father he kept babbling about_, Squalo didn't hesitate when he said, "I heard that your brat is falling behind on his sword training and I'm here to kick his sorry ass for it."

The man looked like he realized something as he abandoned whatever he was doing to point at the chair in front of him, gesturing for Squalo to sit. "What do you like to eat? Takeshi is doing some club activities and will return after an hour or so."

_Damn brat._ Sighing, Squalo decided that eating something while he waited wouldn't do him any harm, and he was kind of hungry anyway. "Get me whatever is best here."

Nodding, Yamamoto's father went to make the best dish he could make. And soon enough, it was finished and Squalo was currently eating it enthusiastically. "How is my son doing with the training you mentioned? I remember teaching him the Shigure Soen Ryu style a while ago and he picked it up rather remarkably."

Squalo stopped eating then and looked with surprise at him, _he's the one who taught the brat that eighth form._ He smirked. "Your son is an idiot to be frank, always going on about baseball even when training. He needs to get serious."

Yamamoto's father chuckled at that. "That's my Takeshi. He's all about baseball that it's endearing in a way."

"Baseball won't help you win at a sword fight," Squalo noted before he sipped his sake.

With that notion, Yamamoto's father's features turned serious. "I told him about that, you know? When I first taught him the Shigure Soen Ryu style. Takeshi is kind and too playful for his own good that I fear for him."

Squalo snorted as he set the empty cup of sake on the counter. "Your son might be an idiot, but he has great talent. It pisses me off how much he wastes it on stupid things like baseball when it could be used_ right_."

"How do you know my son anyway?" the other asked, pouring Squalo another cup.

"He beat me in a sword fight using your eighth form, no easy feat I tell you that." He took all the sake in the cup in one gulp. "You should be over the stars about it, no one beats me easily."

"I'm very proud about him no matter what," Yamamoto's father said, pride obviously showing in his eyes. "Teach him well, uh…"

"Suberbi Squalo," Squalo completed. "Your brat is with the best, don't worry about it."

"And I'm Yamamoto Tsuyoshi," Tsuyoshi said, chuckling at the smug look that was showing rather obviously on Squalo's face. And offering a hand, he continued, "I hope that my son will be a great student to you."

"He will be if I got his mind away from that damn sport," Squalo replied as he shook the other's hand firmly.

* * *

Takeshi entred the restaurant, totally looking forward to a good meal.

But then he saw them and blinked.

_Why is my dad having a sword fight with Squalo? _

* * *

From then on, Squalo took to visiting the Takesushi restaurant more frequently, talking and sparring with Tsuyoshi and bringing along a fatty tuna with him every time, much to Tsuyoshi's utter delight.

Takeshi was still confused about it.

* * *

_Next up: I-Pin giving Kyoko and Haru martial arts lessons._


End file.
